


I Won't Let Go

by Hollie47



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Zatanna is kidnapped and held in an old, rundown Asylum and Artemis breaks in and rescues her.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 22





	I Won't Let Go

Watching as the shadows of the large birds sped across the side of the large brick building in front of her, Artemis took her binoculars out of her small bag and studied the building. The lights on all of the floors randomly flickered, giving the building a sense of eeriness. The windows were covered in layers of dirt, grime, and cobwebs, with the windows on the first and second floors showing cracks from where rocks had been thrown at them. There was a long driveway which led up and around the building, large metal gates stopping just anyone from entering. There was a sign sitting in the long overgrown grass, it was wooden and cracked, Artemis could just figure out it said that the building was an old mental asylum. Wondering why all the evidence pointed to this building, Artemis had no clue why whoever potentially kidnapped Zatanna brought her here.

Crouching down low, Artemis studied the cars that drove up the driveway. There were two of them, both of them were larger cars, dark in colour and only held one person each. Watching as a security guard stepped out and greeted them, she saw both of the occupants produce a similar looking card that had granted them access to the building. Studying where the cars went, she followed them with her eyes until they both disappeared around the side of the building.

Looking at the watch on her wrist, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. It had been fifteen hours since she last had spoken to Zatanna and she knew that something was very wrong and she couldn’t shake the feeling. Ever since they had gotten together over a year ago, they both somehow knew when the other was in trouble and needed help, or a cuddle, or just someone to listen to them.

The wind was starting to pick up, the branches of the trees shook and an owl hooted from somewhere close by. The night sky began to fill with dark grey clouds, hiding most of the light the moon offered. Slowly making her way around the brick wall surrounding of the building, Artemis could see where parts of it had been chipped away at. There were foot hole size gaps that she figured teens used to try and break into the building. Continuing her way around, she studied the building up close and could spot at least one security camera covering each corner of the building. Making her way to the other side of the wide driveway, Artemis hid behind a large tree, trying her best not to make the dead leaves crunch under her boots.

Examining the small booth the guard sat in just near the front gates, she could see there were only three buttons and a single telephone situated on the wall. The guard was sitting back, his feet kicked up onto a milk crate as he distracted himself on his phone.

Noticing an old green pickup truck heading up the driveway, Artemis watched as it began to slow down, coming to a complete stop just before the large gates. Seeing the security guard put down his phone and walk over to the driver’s side, Artemis watched as the security guard glanced at the pass that was handed over. Watching as he handed it back, Artemis noticed something in a white envelope also being handed over to driver as the security guard received a nice wad of bills in return. Not concerning herself with what they were doing, Artemis snuck up to the tray of the pickup truck while the driver and guard were busy talking and she gracefully slid in under the covering and waited only a few minutes before the truck accelerated forward, the gates closing behind them with a soft thud.

Trying to stay as quiet as she could, she felt the pickup truck hit a few bumps and potholes before it headed down a small slope and parked, coming to a complete stop. Taking a second to quickly peek out, it looked like a parking lot. Hearing the driver’s door slam shut, Artemis listened as his footsteps got quieter and quieter. Hearing a ding and a door whoosh open, Artemis waited a good five minutes before she slid out of the back of the pickup truck and dusted herself off.

Checking out her surroundings, Artemis could tell straight away that she was in an underground parking lot. She could see the road that led to outside as it was illuminated by a few dull yellow lights. There were at least seven cars parked around her and most of them had the windows cracked open a little; walking over to one, whoever had left it there was stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition. Breathing in, Artemis let out a soft cough as the smell of mould, stale cigarettes, and rotten food got to her. Looking around Artemis memorised the location of the emergency exit stairs to her right, and the double elevators to her left. The parking lot had no security cameras that she could locate and she found it extremely odd that the area wasn’t under surveillance. 

Walking over to the emergency exit stairs that led into the building, Artemis noticed that the door was only hanging on by two of its three hinges, making it impossible to close. Checking to make sure that it had no alarm on it or required card access, Artemis pushed it open just enough so that she could slip around it. Trying not to throw up at the smell of stale urine that filled the filthy staircase, she carefully took a few steps forward and climbed the stairs as quickly as she could.

Making it to the top of the staircase, Artemis pressed her ear against the door and waited to see if she could hear anything. Taking the handle in her hand, she gently opened the door a fraction and looked out into the white corridor, seeing no one around. Slipping out of the staircase, she closed the door and pressed her back against the wall and slowly made her way down the hallway. Jumping slightly every time the lights flickered, Artemis rounded a corner and began to hear the faint sounds of people screaming out.

Checking out a few doors that didn’t have labels on them, Artemis found an empty janitors closet and a linen press that smelt like musty sheets. Continuing to search the old building, Artemis pressed her back firmly against the wall as she heard footsteps coming her way. Hiding behind a dirty laundry trolley that was just left in the hallway, Artemis watched as a woman approached, mumbling something to herself about the cleaning staff not moving things out of her way. Taking a deep breath in, Artemis readied herself and felt her pocket and realised it was empty. Sighing to herself, she jumped out at the woman and knocked her out without a sound. 

Dragging the unconscious woman to an empty linen closest, she took the woman’s coat which had her I.D. card attached to it and gagged her, tying her up so she couldn’t escape when she woke up. Taking her small bag off just long enough to slide the coat on, Artemis did it up and hoped that no one would take a second glance at her.

Exiting out of the small linen press, Artemis walked down the empty corridors, seeing no one else around. Hearing the sounds of people screaming getting louder and louder, Artemis somehow knew that she was heading in the right direction. Turning a corner, she saw an old man walking towards her looking down at his clipboard. Keeping her head low, she walked past the man without him taking any notice of her. Letting out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding, Artemis came to what looked like an old reception desk. It had a chart on the wall with patient names on it; an old computer sat on the desk with a plastic chair in front of it with one leg shorter than the other three. Noticing the computer was turned on, Artemis did a quick sweep of the hallways and once she was sure no one would be joining her in the next few minutes, she looked at the desktop and opened the program that looked like it was medical related.

Seeing a list of patient numbers and descriptions pop up in front of her, she examined the program and clicked on the tab that sorted the patients from newly arrived to the first few admitted. Opening a promising file, she quickly read over it and knew it was Zatanna, the description, ‘a teenage girl, dark hair, blue eyes, thinks she is a magician’ let her know for certain that it was. Memorising the room location, and not liking that it was listed as being in the Psychotic Ward, she closed down the program and started to make her way to the location, hoping and praying that Zatanna was alright.

Following the old signs that were barely hanging from the ceiling, Artemis made her way down a few rows of corridors and noticed that the direction she needed was near the fire escape she used to get up here. Walking down a few more corridors, Artemis began to wonder where all the staff members were. She knew from her gut instincts that this asylum was running illegally and even she knew that illegal hospitals usually had more staff than government run ones.

Hearing the screaming getting louder, Artemis could make out the voices of two nurses coming her way. Grabbing a clipboard off the trolley near her, she held it high so it was covering her face and walked past the two women who were talking about heading down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Watching as they entered the elevator, she waited until the doors closed before she started to look into the windows of the rooms in the ward. Seeing many patients sitting there rocking back and forth, a shudder ran down her spine as she continued to view who was in the rooms. 

Finding the room number that was associated with Zatanna’s intake file, Artemis pushed the door open and shoved her clipboard in front of it to hold it open. Pulling back a white curtain, she froze when she saw Zatanna lying there strapped to the bed. Running over to the bed, she gently cupped Zatanna’s face and let out the breath she was holding when Zatanna’s blue eyes met her grey and she smiled at her.

“Zatanna, baby, are you okay?” Artemis softly asked, gently moving the hair out of Zatanna’s face.

“I’m okay, the meds they gave me started wearing off a few hours ago,” Zatanna replied, watching as Artemis made quick work of the straps that held her to the bed.

Helping Zatanna up and off the bed, Artemis found her partner’s shoes and handed them over to the dark haired girl as she checked the hallway to make sure the coast was still clear while Zatanna closed the curtain. Taking hold of Zatanna’s hand, Artemis led them out of the room and kicked the clipboard out of the way so the door would close behind them. Hearing the soft thud it made, they walked down the long, winding corridors, jumping every couple of minutes at every flicker of the lights and loud scream they heard.

Easily making it back to the fire escape without seeing a single person, Artemis held the door open and let Zatanna go first. Jamming it shut behind her so no one could follow them down the stairs, Artemis warned Zatanna of the smell and they both held their breath until they exited out into the car park. Still counting only seven cars, Artemis led them over to the one with the keys in the ignition and she helped Zatanna into the backseat, making sure her partner was alright before she jumped into the driver’s seat and turned the key.

Driving the large car up and out of the parking lot, Artemis slowly drove along the driveway and headed towards the gates. Sighing in relief when they automatically opened, Zatanna tapped on the accelerator just as the alarms started to sound.

Heading as quickly as she could down the road, she took every turn she could as Zatanna looked out the back window, making sure they weren’t being followed. Driving for a good, hour or so in silence as they were both too worked up to talk, Artemis pulled over behind a large bush and they got out of the car, dumping the coat and access pass on the passenger seat.

Holding tightly onto Zatanna, Artemis could see that the girl was quickly becoming exhausted. Hailing down a taxi not far from where they dumped the car, Artemis got the man to take them to closest motel that was at least a twenty minute drive away from where they were.

Entering the small reception of the motel, Artemis sat Zatanna down on the small couch and went over to the desk and pressed the bell. Seeing a young woman with long curly red hair smile at them as she walked over to the computer, Artemis read her name tag, and greeted Tilly, asking for a single room with a double bed. Putting it under a false name, she gratefully accepted the keys and thanked the woman.

Heading to room seven, Artemis unlocked the door and they both entered, plopping down on the end of the bed.

“Thank you for coming for me,” Zatanna quietly said, looking at Artemis.

“I will always come for you Zatanna, I love you,” Artemis replied, sitting up on her elbow and gently placing a gentle kiss on Zatanna’s soft lips.

“I love you too, Artemis,” Zatanna smiled, yawning as she stretched out on the bed.

Helping Zatanna to take her shoes off, Artemis kicked hers off and placed them next to the door. Watching as the girl she loved entered the small bathroom; Artemis took her bag and jacket off, placing them on the table as Zatanna walked out of the bathroom in just her singlet shirt and underwear.

Copying Zatanna, Artemis quickly cleaned up and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up high around them. Holding Zatanna in her arms and promising not to let her go, she pulled the girl close and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before they both fell into a dreamless sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
